Portable data terminals (PDTs) are a type of data collection device used to collect, interpret, process, and ultimately transfer data to a larger data processing system. PDTs generally comprise a mobile computer, a keypad, and a data acquisition device. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device, such as those available from INTEL, PALM, HEWLETT PACKARD, and DELL. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data acquisition device generally comprises a device that captures data from, for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images, and bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch pad associated with the mobile computer. PDTs are available from several sources, including HAND HELD PRODUCTS, INC.
PDTs may be ruggedized for use in industrial environments. Such ruggedization may be varied depending on the intended environment—the tougher the environment, the tougher the PDT. For example, a light industrial PDT needs to be robust enough to continue functioning after numerous falls from a height of five feet or less. A major factor affecting the ruggedness of PDTs is how well the internal components are packed within the body of the device. To make a PDT more robust and resistant to damage, internal components such as circuit boards, keypads, and display screens must be packed and secured tightly inside the PDT.
Traditional plastic enclosures generally comprise at least two housing components. At least one of the housing components typically includes a series of molded bosses which may have screw inserts threaded therein. A screw is driven through an opening in one of the housing components into the molded boss or threaded insert thereof) of the other housing component. Issues commonly associated with this process include: ultrasonic assembly control issues, thermal assembly control issues, and insert assembly depth control, etc. . . . Such issues may lead to unsatisfactory performance, e.g. boss failure due to overstress, etc. . . . Furthermore, during assembly (including initial and any reassembly following repair activity) over torquing, boss strip, etc., are common.
Hence, there exists an unsatisfied need for a portable data terminal with a more rugged method of securing the PDT's internal components and a more rugged method of securing the PDT's housing by using a combination of securing methods.